


За пластиковой оградой

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: AU, Creepy Fluff, Other, i guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: Когда-то и Гэвин заглядывал на ту сторону.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	За пластиковой оградой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на твиттерский челлендж аушек по reed900 #mayG9

Гэвину четыре, когда ему перестают читать на ночь, ведь Элайджа уже давно умеет. Тогда он понимает, что брата любят больше.

Гэвину десять, когда его несколько неуклюжий, но многообещающий для _обычного_ десятилетки научный проект остается незамеченным, ведь Элайджа уже давно собрал своего первого робота. Тогда он окончательно перестает стараться.

Гэвину шестнадцать, когда он зарабатывает свои первые шрамы и начинает курить, но это тоже остается незамеченным, ведь Элайджа уже заканчивает университет. Тогда он сбегает из дома.

Впрочем, можно ли сказать, что ты _сбежал_ , если ты просто закинул в рюкзак самое необходимое — хорошо, самое необходимое и старую, потрепанную плюшевую лягушку, скрываемую от окружающих куда тщательнее, чем сигареты — вышел из дома, никем не замеченный, и больше не вернулся? Гэвин не уверен.  
Северный Мичиган, по мнению Рида — так он начал себя называть, едва переступив порог, больно уж на слуху родительская фамилия — та ещё задница. Но в этой заднице очень много лесов, в которых так удобно теряться.

Гэвин не обманывает себя: в лесу ему не прожить, даже несмотря на то, что уже весна. Но спрятаться на день-два, пока он думает, куда рвануть дальше? Отличная идея.

Отличная идея оборачивается побегом от копов, когда он уже почти на краю города. Возможно, не стоило жалеть пятнадцать баксов на плед из супермаркета (предположим, пятнадцать баксов ему нужны, но плед-то ещё нужнее) и не пытаться его украсть, но что сделано, то сделано: Рид несется через старое кладбище. Разумеется, прижимая к себе темно-синий — синий вообще его любимый цвет — плед, чтобы уж хотя бы не зря это всё.

Рид отлично бегает. Особенно по сравнению с мужиком раза в три его старше, наверняка чересчур налегающим на выпечку. Рида подводит камень.  
После встречи с которым он, разумеется, запинается и летит кубарем вниз с пригорка, втыкаясь носом в ограду. Очевидно, кладбища. 

Наверное. Гэвин не уверен. Как не уверен и в окружающей реальности ближайшие несколько секунд, и в том, что он не сломал нос. В чем он уверен, так это в том, что раз уж он не потерял сознание, надо двигать отсюда, пока не догнали. Гэвин отлично представляет отцовское выражение лица, когда его притащат в участок с окровавленной мордой и украденным пледом, сообщив об этом родителям.

Только эта чересчур яркая даже в воображении картинка дает Риду силы встать, перелезть через ограду и свалиться с обратной стороны. Какое-то время он просто лежит, уверенный, что за ним не полезут, и пытается прийти в себя.

Получается не сразу. Но, во-первых, кровь в какой-то момент останавливается, во-вторых, он достиг своей цели — за кладбищем начинается лес.

Гэвину вскоре надоедает валяться на ещё пока холодной земле. Он встает и потихоньку брёдет по тропинке в черную глубину леса, а в спину ему светит закатное солнце.  
Через пятнадцать минут он, впервые в жизни недовольный тем, что выбрал кожаную куртку покруче, а не потеплее, заворачивается в плед. Ещё через пятнадцать — достает из рюкзака лягушку, потому что его все равно никто не видит, а тут, чёрт побери, действительно темно и страшно. С лягушкой немного повеселее, потому что она была единственным свидетелем всех его ночных кошмаров и повидала ещё и не такое дерьмо.

Ещё через пятнадцать минут Гэвин и лягушка решают, что насрать на родителей и надо бы повернуть обратно, потихоньку прокрасться домой, спрятать куда-нибудь плед — трофей всё-таки — выпить какао и завалиться спать. А когда Элайджа приедет на выходные домой — набить ему морду и на этом успокоиться. Отличная идея.

Очередная отличная идея оборачивается тем, что ни через полчаса, ни даже через час Рид не может выйти назад к кладбищу, хотя идет строго в обратном направлении. Лягушка начинает утверждать, что ей страшно. Гэвин начинает спорить — потому что она плюшевая и страх, теоретически, не её специализация.  
За этим довольно бессмысленным — страшно бывает даже плюшевым лягушкам — и на деле односторонним спором он не замечает, как выходит к маленькому городку. Выглядящему, честно говоря, жутковато, как будто тут ещё, в лучшем случае, пятидесятые, но, во-первых, ночью любой город выглядит жутковато, а во-вторых, Северный Мичиган — та ещё задница, тут всё так выглядит.

Лягушка соглашается с этими неоспоримыми доводами.

“Берегись Зверей”, гласит не менее жуткая, плохо нарисованная афиша с темным голубоглазым силуэтом, приклеенная к фонарному столбу.  
— Фильм, — говорит Гэвин.  
— Фильм, — кивает лягушка.

Когда он видит в свете очередного фонаря сидящего на скамейке парня, то так радуется человеческому обществу, что забывает о всяких мерах предосторожности и плюхается рядом.  
Незнакомец кажется бледноватым из-за освещения, но вполне человечным. Даже симпатичным, на не такой уж и равнодушный взгляд Гэвина.  
— Потерялся? — а вот голос у него холодный. Почти механический.  
— Потерялся, — признается Гэвин, даже не спрашивая, с чего тот это вообще взял. Очевидно, потерялся, раз бродит ночами в одеяле непонятно где с мордой в засохшей крови. Ясно как день.  
— Это ничего, — говорит парень.  
— Ничего, — соглашается Рид, откидываясь на спинку скамейки. Он устал и хочет спать, а чужие жесткие пальцы, в какой-то момент начинающие перебирать его и без того растрепанные волосы на затылке, только добавляют сонливости. Ощущение, впрочем, приятное. Даже в чем-то уютное.   
Гэвин понимает, что всё-таки засыпает. Он хочет что-то сказать — сам не знает, что — и вдруг видит чужие ледяные глаза и совершенно непонятный ему мигающий холодным голубым светом кружок на виске. Это приводит Рида в такой неописуемый ужас, что ему больше не хочется ничего говорить — ему хочется бежать.

Но он засыпает, выронив плюшевую лягушку.

***

Рид приходит в себя уже в больничной палате. Никто у него ничего не спрашивает, следов пледа не наблюдается, лягушки — тоже. Лягушку ему очень жаль, но он соглашается с самим собой, что пора бы с ней расстаться.  
Вскоре Гэвин возвращается домой и на память об этой истории у него остается только шрам на носу. Он всем говорит, что подрался, и спустя несколько лет сам начинает в это верить.

***

Гэвину Риду тридцать шесть, и он любит кошек, ненавидит андроидов, синий цвет и Элайджу Камски. Он — один из лучших детективов в Детройте, уже почти двадцать лет не был в Северном Мичигане и ничего не боится.

До того дня, когда в департаменте появляется RK900. Один вид этой пластиковой глыбы возле его стола — что может значить только _одно_ — приводит Рида в такой неописуемый ужас, что ему хочется бежать.

Но он не сбегает. Гэвин уверен, что если он доведет проклятую жестянку, тот сбежит сам уже через неделю. А с доведением окружающих до белого каления у Гэвина дела всегда обстояли неплохо.

Жестянка, как ни странно, никуда не девается ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через шесть. Вместо этого Гэвин выясняет, что его зовут Ричард, и он любит сложные дела, нудеть без остановки и кошек.

Первый и третий факты несколько примиряют Рида со вторым.

***

На Рождество Девятисотый непонятно зачем притаскивает Риду плед. Хороший плед, теплый. Темно-синий.  
— Сказал же ничего не дарить, — бурчит Гэвин, трогая флисовую ткань. Где-то он уже такой видел, кажется, но смутное ощущение узнавания ускользает прежде, чем ему удается поймать его за хвост. — Я вообще не люблю синий цвет, нахрена ты его притащил?  
— Любите, — говорит Ричард тоном пластикового говнюка, небезосновательно уверенного в своей правоте, который так знаком Гэвину. — К тому же, детектив Рид, я подумал, что он подойдет к цвету ваших глаз.  
Гэвин, услышав эту восхитительную чушь, одаряет его красноречивым взглядом.  
— Так и знал, что однажды ты всё-таки все шестеренки себе отморозишь.

Но плед он себе оставляет.

Рождество проходит — кроме пледа, в нём, пожалуй, ничего хорошего, так и не случается — а за ним приходит весна. В ней тоже нет ровно ничего хорошего: дела, как на подбор, такие, что даже ему, привычному, тошно.

Пока однажды вечером Девятисотый не заваливается к нему домой — чем дальше, тем больше он наглеет, и даже возражать особо не получается — с потрепанной плюшевой лягушкой в руках. Риду кажется, что он нашёл её на какой-то свалке, судя по виду.  
— Это что? — осторожно интересуется он.  
— Подарок, — невозмутимо заявляет Ричард. — Винтаж, между прочим.  
Гэвин отряхивает его от парочки налипших на улице листьев и решает ничего не говорить, а “винтаж” потихоньку отдать котам на растерзание. 

Коты, правда, предпочитают Ричарда — у него-то настраиваемый подогрев — и Гэвину, потому что он достаточно заебался за сегодняшний и все предыдущие дни, остается разве что привычно пристроиться рядом на диване, завернувшись в плед: весна выдалась чертовски холодной, и даже отопление не очень-то спасало.

Лягушку он берет с собой, в надежде всё-таки заинтересовать ей котов. 

Заинтересовать не получается, но зато её оказывается очень удобно обнимать. Ещё очень удобно всунуть Девятисотому планшет в руки и устроиться у него на плече, втыкая в сериальчик. Выкуси, Элайджа, твоё самое совершенное творение используется как подставка под планшет, котов и немножко меня, думает Гэвин, но в какой-то момент его мелочное, злобное торжество сменяется мощным дежавю, от которого почему-то хочется встать и бежать отсюда подальше. 

Девятисотый, видимо, улавливает его пульс или ещё что, черт его знает, но одной рукой он начинает гладить Рида по волосам и этого Риду хватает, чтобы успокоиться. 

Он почти уже засыпает, когда чувствует легкое прикосновение пластиковых губ к шраму на носу. Гэвин хочет что-нибудь сказать, но его хватает только на то, чтобы улыбнуться и все-таки провалиться в сон. 

Чёртова лягушка снова падает.


End file.
